1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical receptacle connector, and more particularly, to an electrical receptacle connector adapted for a Universal Serial Bus interface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of computer and peripheral equipment industry, a Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface has become one of important interfaces for communication and data transmission between computers and peripheral equipment. As technology advances, high speed transmission becomes a trend, and there is a need to develop an electrical connector with high speed transmission. Thus, a new specification of the Universal Serial Bus interface, i.e., Universal Serial Bus (USB) 3.0, is developed. However, when an electrical connector with specification in accordance with USB 3.0, is welded on a circuit board, two contact soldering portions may interfere with each other easily due to narrow pitches. Therefore, it becomes an important issue how to arrange contacts of an electrical connector in the industry.